Feeling the Love
by MIGirl6225
Summary: Alec is taking his boyfriend to meet the family, but Magnus doesn't seem himself.  Alec is worried.  Can he fix the problem with his sudden realization, or will their relationship fall apart? Post COG.  Fluffiness! :D Part Two coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fic! I had this conversation between my two favorite characters floating around in my head for the longest time, and finally, I just decided to write it out. It took me a few hours though, some parts were hard to write. Anyways, just a few things to make note of:**

**1) I don't live in New York, nor have I visited there (YET:D) so I have no idea how long it takes to travel between Brooklyn and Manhattan, so if my timeline is unrealistic, that's why. **

**2) This is set shortly after City of Glass. Only I'm pretending that the scene where Magnus is seen shaking hands with the Lightwoods didn't happen. **

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

**Feeling the Love**

_by MIGirl6225 _

Alec let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at his watch. Six twenty-three. It hadn't even been two whole minutes since the last time he'd checked the time, although it felt like an eternity. He shifted his position on Magnus' sofa. Alec was taking him to officially meet his parents and there wasn't much that could distract him from the nervous feeling in his stomach that only became worse as seven o'clock drew nearer. In theory, dinner with one's family and significant other wasn't a huge deal. Nerve-wracking and potentially awkward and embarrassing, sure, but for Alec, his whole life depended on tonight going well.

Now, Alexander Lightwood was by no means a drama queen. That position was currently being filled by his boyfriend, who Alec hadn't seen for the past half hour or so, since he was busy styling his hair and perfecting his makeup and, no doubt, putting together the brightest, sparkliest, most obnoxiously loud outfit that he possibly could. And it was precisely this that made the shadowhunter so nervous. His _boyfriend._ It still felt strange to think of Magnus as his partner now, and Alec smiled as he thought of their time together. He loved him, and he wanted his family to understand that. Having been brought up in such a traditional society, he knew his sexuality was typically disapproved of. Not only was he gay, but he was seeing a Downworlder. Even though he'd been out for a few days now, he was worried. Nothing bad had happened yet, but was this the calm before the storm? He was a shadowhunter. He couldn't imagine having to find some other way to make a living... He had a responsibility, a duty to fulfill. What if he was stripped of his Marks? Banished from the only way of life he'd ever known? Or what he if he was forced to choose between his family and Magnus? There were so many people that he cared about, and he didn't want to lose anyone else- Alec jumped and was pulled out of his reverie as a door slammed in the appartment, and he forced himself to take a deep breath.

"Alec, darling?"

"In the living room," He called. He checked his watch again; it would be time to leave soon. It'd take them about a half an hour to get from Brooklyn to Manhattan, and they didn't want to start the evening off by arriving late. Magnus walked in, and Alec stared. He'd worked his hair into its usual spiky style, but that was the only thing that looked _normal_. Well, normal for Magnus. He was wearing black slacks with a matching blazer over a silvery top that shimmered only slightly. His makeup was very natural, except for a tiny amount of glittery eyeliner. He spoke up when he noticed Alec watching him.

"It's not polite to stare, Alec. Even though I am incredibly sexy."

Alec was too shocked to blush. "You look..." He stopped.

"Ha! I've rendered the shadowhunter speechless." Magnus teased as sat down next to Alec on the couch.

"I was going to say that you look _different_..." Alec started.

Magnus raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question.

"You look nice, Magnus... You always do, it's just-"

"It's just what? I know this evening's ensemble isn't as _fabulous_ as usual but I wanted you to be comfortable tonight."

Alec was strangely touched. It wasn't like Magnus at all to forego fashion for other people's sake... If anything, he thrived on the attention he got from those that were uncomfortable around his bold sense of style. Alec became confused as he considered this. He thought back to his conversation with Jace at the Penhallows'... _"There's nothing between me and Magnus anymore," _He'd admitted reluctantly. Magnus wasn't interested in someone who couldn't accept him for who he was, and he wouldn't change for anyone. And yet, there he was, doing just that. Alec hated it.

"But... really? To make me less nervous about later? _Why?_ It doesn't seem like you at all-"

"Alexander-"

"-Is something wrong?

Magnus sighed.

"Alec, I've been thinking about us... How it felt when I thought that there wouldn't even be an 'us' anymore," Magnus seemed to be struggling to put his thoughts into words. When he spoke again, his voice was soft, and it sounded more vulnerable than Alec had ever heard it. "I've been around for a long time. I've cared about a lot of people, and I've lost a lot of them along the way. I've been hurt before, but I can't begin to describe how it felt when we were apart... I was miserable, Alec, and I've never felt anything like it. It-it scares me, a lot, because we haven't known each other for very long and yet, I love you so much... So much more than I've ever loved another person... I just don't want to be without you."

Alec didn't know what to say; he'd never seen Magnus act like this. He reached up and gently cupped Magnus' face with his hands. He looked up then, and Alec could see pain in his eyes as he thought back to their brief break-up. Alec knew that he was the cause of that pain, and he never wanted to hurt Magnus again. With that realization, Alec knew what he needed to do. He pulled Magnus close.

"I'm sorry, I- Magnus, I had no idea." He began.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know because I'm good at hiding it. And I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've lived for so long, and sometimes I forget that you haven't had nearly as long as I have to figure things out."

Alec shook his head before closing the distance between them. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, and Magnus sighed happily. Alec felt a shiver run through his entire body when Magnus leaned in again and softly brushed his lips against his. It had been several days since they'd had any time alone, and desire ran through his veins. His body felt like it was on fire wherever they touched, and he needed to be closer. Alec pushed him onto his back and straddled his hips. He leaned down for another kiss, and Magnus moaned loudly when Alec pressed their bodies together. The room had been silent except for the sound of their breathing, and the loud noise brought Alec back to reality. He sat up.

"I love you." He whispered.

Magnus smiled. "I love you too, Alec." He moved in for a kiss, but pouted when Alec turned away.

"I need to tell you something. It's important."

Magnus wondered what could be more important than a quickie with his shadowhunter, but nodded anyways.

"Magnus...the thing is, well, see...I-I don't want you to wear that to meet my parents!" Alec stammered.

Magnus' heart sank. He knew that Alec wasn't lying when he said that he loved him, he just wished that Alec would love all of him, that he would accept him the way he was... But at this point, he just didn't want Alec to leave and nothing else mattered. Alec noticed.

"They're not used to seeing someone who dresses so-"

"I understand." Magnus said quietly.

"Just wait! Please, let me explain. They're not used to seeing someone who dresses so...flashy? It's not like anything I would do at all. We're so different, but I love you, Magnus. I love everything about you. Even the parts I don't understand, like all the bright colors and the glitter. We're completely opposite, but that's what makes this work, and it's amazing...it's perfect. _So perfect_." Alec whispered. "I want my parents to see that. So I don't want you wear something you don't like for my sake, I want you to go find the brightest, most outrageous thing you own, and then, and only then, am I taking you back to the Institute."

Magnus just stared. Alec could see so much love in his eyes. His happiness was contagious and Alec smiled up at him. He nearly swooned when the warlock grinned back. Magnus was even more beautiful when he smiled like that, Alec thought. They gazed lovingly into each others' eyes for a moment, then Magnus pulled Alec up and kissed him deeply and passionately. He ran his hands over Alec's body and lead him down the hall without breaking their embrace. Together, they stumbled into the bedroom. The room was dark, and the first thing that registered in Alec's mind as he was pressed against the door were the red numbers on the nearby clock. Something very important occured to him.

"We're gonna be late!"

Magnus pulled away, but didn't say anything. Alec blushed under his intense stare; his cat-like eyes were dark with desire.

"We can save this for later, we really have to go!"

"Alec... did you really mean what you said?"

"Of course! Now go change!"

Magnus didn't need to be told twice. He kissed Alec once more and retreated into his closet.

"Hurry up! We're leaving in ten!" Alec yelled after him.

* * *

A few minutes later, Magnus emerged from the bedroom. Alec was waiting for him by the door as Magnus strutted down the hallway toward him. This time, Alec enjoyed the view. Magnus was wearing skin tight zebra print leggings and black leather boots that went up to his knees. A belt with a glittery "M" hung low on his hips. He'd kept the plain black blazer, but was wearing a sparkly pink tank top with a deep v-neck under it. There were several earrings in his ears, and various rings on both hands. The makeup had changed, too. He had added black eyeliner and _lots_ of glitter. Magnus noticed Alec's stare. He struck a pose.

"Take a picture, sweetie, it'll last longer!"

Alec laughed. He was relieved to see that Magnus seemed like himself again.

"Wow...You look really nice, Magnus. Very sexy. And very gorgeous." He finished shyly, blushing.

"Thank you, darling." Magnus winked. Then he took Alec's hand and kissed it. "And you look beautiful, as always," He said with a smile.

Then, Magnus snapped his fingers and the door opened. It shut and locked behind them. They walked hand in hand in a comfortable silence all the way to the Institute. Alec became more and more anxious, lost in thought until Magnus squeezed his hand reassuringly, and he realized with a sudden jolt that they were standing in front of the door. He tensed, and Magnus reached for the door handle. Alec jumped when the door swung open. Izzy was standing on the other side, smiling widely at them. They greeted each other, and then she moved back to allow the couple to step inside. Alec took a deep breath. He felt Magnus squeeze his hand again, and he moved closer to the warlock as the door closed behind them. Their eyes met briefly, but that was all it took for Alec to feel the love between them. He smiled, reassured, because they had each other, and everything would be okay.

* * *

**So, you all know what to do! Like I said, this is fanfic numero uno for me, so some reviews would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**I would really like to know, did they seem OOC? I found it hard to write Magnus in that situation and keep him in character. I hope I did a good job of it. Also, this is a one-shot, but I'm considering making it two chapters and writing about what happens when Magnus and the Lightwoods meet. Let me know if you're interested. Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**MIGirl6225 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, this is part two! It was a little harder to write (that's why it took so long to finish!) because I basically had to improvise on this one, whereas I already had ideas for the first part in my head. I think it turned out alright! Sorry for the wait.**

**Anyways, I just finished The Clockwork Angel! Anyone who hasn't read it really should, it's awesome. Magnus' girlfriend is in it... I don't like that very much..especially since (SPOILER ALERT) CC has said that someone from TCA comes back in COFA and tries to break Malec up... I have all kinds of ideas about what's gonna happen! I read the excerpt from COFA in the paperback COG, and Alec and Magnus are on vacation together! :D Can't wait to find out more about that, March is SO far away:(**

***See part one for disclaimer***

* * *

**Feeling the Love  
Part Two**_by MIGirl6225_

The corridor was dark and empty as Magnus and Alec followed Isabelle toward the elevator. It was eerily quiet, and if Alec didn't know any better, he would've thought that the place was completely deserted. The trio entered the elevator and no one spoke during the short ride up. When the doors opened, they came face to face with Jace, who'd been coming from the kitchen at the other end of the hall. He snorted when he saw Magnus.

"Nice pants."

Alec shot Jace a glare while Magnus stared down at him condescendingly.

"Of course they are. They're Dior." Then he looked Jace up and down and wrinkled his nose at his attire. "Obviously, you don't know anything about fashion, so I don't expect you to understand." He added.

"At least I'm not a total girl like you," Jace snapped.

"He's not, Jace! Don't be rude!" Alec interjected, coming to his boyfriend's defense. Magnus just rolled his eyes.

"If you say so. I'm sure you've seen the proof of that yourself-"

"Shut up!" Alec blushed profusely.

"Whatever, man. I came to tell you the food's ready." Jace replied, sounding amused and smirking deviously. Alec felt rather uneasy when he realized that his response hadn't actually denied what his adopted brother had been implying. Jace gave him a knowing smirk as they made their way back down the hall. Alec only hoped he'd have the sense to keep his mouth shut with Robert and Maryse around. His sex life- Alec blushed again as he thought the words- was not something he wanted to discuss with his parents. Ever.

Magnus felt Alec's hand shaking in his, so smiled down at him and slipped his arm around Alec's waist. Jace looked back to see them exchanging a meangingful glance.

"Move it along, lovebirds!" Alec scowled, but made no attempt to move away from his boyfriend. Jace yelled to Robert and Maryse as they entered the dining room. Alec, meanwhile, was trying and failing to think of something casual to say to start a conversation. What was he supposed to do, anyways? The intense Shadowhunter training regime didn't exactly cover how to act in situations like this, so this was new, uncharted territory for Alec. He had no idea what could happen. When he heard footsteps approaching from the next room, he paled visibly. Then he felt Magnus take his hand and give it a squeeze. It was subtle, but it reminded him that in fact, he wasn't alone in this.  
Fortunately, Magnus had taken notice of the raging internal struggle that was taking over his boyfriend's mind, and had deemed it necessary to intervene before Alec ended up passed out on the floor. Then Robert appeared through the door and smiled warmly at his son. Magnus kept his grip on Alec's hand and adressed Robert first, hoping to give his boyfriend a moment to calm down before he had to speak.

"Mr. Lightwood, how are you tonight?" Magnus asked politely.

"I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear it. Thank you for having us this evening.'

No answer. Magnus noticed that Robert's eyes had shifted downward for a fraction of a second and then back up to meet his gaze. Magnus knew he'd been looking at their hands, which were still intertwined at his side. Robert never did say much, but his presence was an impressive one and he gave off the vibe that he was someone who shouldn't be messed with. Magnus had the strange feeling that Robert was seeing right through him; almost like he could look into his mind and know, somehow, what Magnus was thinking. It made him slightly uneasy but he didn't dare show it. Beside him, Alec shifted uncomfortably. Robert seemed to decide something, but it was impossible to tell if it was good or bad.

"Well, come sit then." He said gruffly and nodded in the direction of the table. "Dinner is ready."

Alec let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and pulled Magnus along to sit next to him. Robert sat in his usual spot at the head of the table. Jace sat down as well, and Alec realized he'd forgotten about him completely. Isabelle walked on through to the kitchen. She returned carrying dishes of food that she set down in the middle of the table. Jace stared at them, horrified.

"I certainly hope this isn't your cooking!"

"Mom cooked it all. She told me that she didn't need help with anything."

Jace snorted. "I think the reason for that, dear sister, is obvious."

Isabelle glowered, then whirled around and stomped back into the kitchen. Jace rolled his eyes. Silence fell over the table again. Robert stared straight ahead and Alec opened and closed his mouth like he was going to speak but decided against it at the last second. Then he sighed. The other two remained completely oblivious to the awkwardness, however: Jace had grabbed a soup spoon from the table and was holding it up in front of him as he ran his free hand through his hair. Magnus was too busy admiring his manicure to notice this. Isabelle, who had returned with more dishes, called him out on it.

"Checking yourself out again, Jace?"

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Why shouldn't somebody as attractive as I am enjoy looking at their reflection?"

Magnus snickered and muttered something under his breath. Jace shot him a death glare.

"What was that?"

Magnus didn't reply as it was then that Maryse entered the room carrying the last of the food. She smiled at Alec and greeted Magnus politely. Alec relaxed slightly at this; he'd had no idea if would be easier to win over his mother or his father. Either way, all seemed to be going well enough so far. After Maryse and Isabelle were seated, everyone started filling their plates.

"How was the trip over?" Maryse attempted to keep the conversation going, trying not to stare at Magnus' overall sparkliness.

"It was fine, Mom, thanks for asking." Maryse nodded. "Oh! What did you two do last night?" She asked. ALec had only recently started sleeping at his boyfriend's place...or so she thought. "Did you both have a good time?

"Oh, yeah!" The couple replied enthusiastically, thinking of their activities from the previous night. "We had a lot of fun-"

_"In bed."_ Jace coughed.

Magnus laughed and patted Alec on the back as he choked on a mouthful of food. Maryse narrowed her eyes.

"Did you say something, dear?"

"No!" Alec said quickly, his voice sounding slightly high pitched. He kicked Jace under the table. "I mean, uh- no, he didn't. He must be coming down with something awful. Are you sure you don't want to go somewhere else and rest?" He asked Jace, sounding slightly desperate.

"Thanks for the concern but I feel just fine. Never been better, actually." Jace grinned at him. "So, you were telling us about what you spent your night _alone_ doing?"

Alec turned red, and blurted out the first thing that he could think of. "We, uh, got some coffee!"

At the same time, Magnus lied smoothly, "We stayed in to watch some movies."

"Pardon me," Robert cut in, "But you either stayed in or you went out. Which is it gonna be?"

"Well, you see-" Alec started, still blushing furiously.

"We couldn't decide want we wanted to do, so we stayed home..." Magnus continued, and Alec noticed the familiar _I'm-totally-bullshitting-you-but-you'll-never-know-it_ face, catching on to where his boyfriend was going with his story and sure that no one but him knew Magnus well enough to recognize the Look. "...Then Magnus conjured up some Starbucks for us." He finished.

Robert said nothing, but folded his arms, leaned back against his chair, and watched Magnus with narrowed eyes.

Alec laughed nervously.

"Well it sounds like you had a nice night, then." Maryse commented, trying to break the awkward silence that followed.

Magnus smiled widely at her.

"It didn't sound like you were busy," Jace spoke again, "But for some reason, when I tried calling you, Alec, no one answered. In fact, I tried calling several times, and-" He broke off as his eyes clouded over and his mouth hung open slightly. Magnus' poker face was very convincing, but Alec knew that it was his doing.

Suddenly, the dazed expression on Jace's face changed and he continued from where he'd left off.

"-I didn't get an answer at all! Now, what could you two have been up to that was so important that you couldn't even pick up the phone for your own brother?" Jace finished, feigning an innocent curiosity. However, he was enjoying Alec's discomfort immensely. Maryse also looked curious.

"It was a long day, so we decided to head to bed early." Magnus flashed a charming smile at Maryse. Alec nodded frantically.

"Ah." said Jace. "So when you say that you were 'in bed,'" He ignored Alec's warning look and continued. "What exactly do you mean? Were you 'in bed, going to sleep-'"

"That is what beds are for, you know." Magnus pointed out.

"-or were you _'in bed?_'" Jace finished, ignoring Magnus completely and waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Jace!" Alec, Isabelle, Robert and Maryse yelled in unison.

Alec was blushing, Isabelle looked entertained, and their parents' eyes were wide.

"By the Angel, we are not having this conversation right now, or ever, actually-" He stopped, red as a tomato, and buried his face in his hands. Robert looked ready to strangle Magnus.

"Is it true, Alec?" She asked. Alec shook his head, but didn't look up. "Alexander?"

Then, after a moment during which all eyes were on Alec, he nodded his head once, and peeked out from between his fingers.

Jace burst into laughter. "I knew it!" Then he stopped abruptly as something occured to him. His expression turned absolutely horrified. "Oh, my God... how did HE manage to get laid before me?"

Alec laughed a little at this. Maryse winced.

"Oh, Alec, I can't believe it, you're so young-"

"I'm an adult, Mom-"

"How long have you been seeing each other? You've never been specific as to how long this whole thing has been going on before we found out...And when did you- when did it happen? And oh, by the Angel, how many times?"

Magnus looked perplexed. "How many times, indeed..." He pondered out loud.

Then, Robert decided to voice his opinion on the matter. Loudly.

"YOU-" He pointed at Magnus, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK YOU'VE BEEN DOING, TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HIM-"

"FATHER!"

Robert stopped and stared at his son. It was unusual for Alec to raise his voice at all, especially at his parents. Alec took a deep breath and put his arm around Magnus.

"Dad. I don't know what you think of us, but this is really important to me. _He_ is really important to me. He's always been there for me and we understand each other and- I care about Magnus a lot." He finished in a whisper. Magnus seemed to melt at this. He smiled sweetly and couldn't help leaning in to nuzzle Alec's cheek affectionately, despite the people sitting around them. Then he looked up at Robert.

"I know you probably don't trust me, being a Downworlder and all." He started seriously. "But I promise you, I'll never let anything happen to Alec. I'd do anything for him because he means more to me than I can put into words. This isn't just a stupid fling for me. I'm in this for as long as Alec will have me. And even after that. There'll never be anyone else for me. I love him more than anything." His voice was thick with emotion and his cat eyes were filled with fiery passion and love, but Magnus had long since forgotten about where they were. He stared down at his boyfriend- somehow the word didn't seem like enough to describe their relationship- and nothing else existed for him at that moment except for Alec's beautiful blue eyes. Alec smiled back and before they even realized what was happening, their eyelids fluttered closed and their lips brushed once-

"_By the Angel_, I really wish I could un-see that." Jace made a choking noise.

They broke apart. Magnus glared furiously at Jace and Alec blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He looked around the table. Robert was looking away awkwardly, Maryse was sniffling a little bit, and Isabelle was sitting back looking smug.

"Uh, sorry..." Alec said shyly.

"Oh, Alec...I never realized but you've grown up so much and we weren't even here to watch..." Maryse trailed off. Then Jace laughed and she smacked him on the shoulder. Robert was smiling slightly for the first time all night. His son was happy, that much was obvious. It would take some getting used to, but that was what he needed to know. He looked at Magnus and nodded once to show his approval. Magnus smiled.

"Thank you." He said sincerely. He had been worried about what the Lightwoods would think of his relationship with their son. He knew that their disapproval would hurt Alec and he never, ever wanted that to happen. Robert seemed to understand, and no other words needed to be spoken between the two. Alec noticed the exchange and grinned. He felt completely and totally relieved.

* * *

With that out of the way, they talked and laughed together for hours, until it was time for the couple to leave. The stress from earlier had Alec completely worn out, and Magnus insisted on taking him home to rest. They hugged Isabelle and Maryse before they left, thanking them for their meal. When they got back to Brooklyn and had arrived at Magnus' appartment, Alec went straight to the bedroom, yanked back the bed covers and collapsed onto the silky white sheets. Magnus followed close behind him. He snapped his fingers, and their clothing disappeared. Alec shivered and pulled Magnus down next to him. The warlock snapped again, and the room went black. He wrapped his arms around Alec, who had thrown a leg over Magnus' to keep their bodies pressed close together. Magnus brushed Alec's soft black hair back and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you, Alexander."

Alec moved over him then; he supported his weight with an arm on either side of Magnus' head. He ran his fingers through the ends of Magnus' hair. Alec shifted and brought his other hand down to cup his boyfriend's face. He leaned in close and brushed their lips together in a sweet kiss. Magnus sighed happily as Alec rested his forehead lightly on his.

"I love you too, Magnus." He whispered. Then he fell back onto the pillow and buried his face in Magnus' neck. Alec thought back to their evening at the Institute. It had gone even better than he had hoped. He smiled slightly when it really sank in. He was happy with Magnus. And he didn't have to hide it anymore.

**The End**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this is the last part, I worked hard to write it so I would love some reviews:) Was it funny enough? I tried, I'm not sure if I succeeded! Also, were they in character? I wasn't really sure about Maryse's personality but I felt that it worked to write her that way. So, leave a comment to let me know what you think!**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**MIGirl6225**


End file.
